


Неспетые песни улетевших птиц    —            ориджинал

by Avasonta



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Письма - они как птицы. Они летят к своему адресату так легко, спокойно... свободно. Вот только они могут нести не только облегчение и радость, но и грусть и боль.





	1. Тихое чириканье воробья

_Саша, здравствуй!_

Неожиданно, правда? Думаю, я смогла тебя удивить. Ты ведь явно не ожидала, что я решу написать тебе письмо.

Знаю, ты сейчас улыбнешься и закатишь глаза, мол, Ира, на дворе уже двадцать первый век, какие письма? Но в этом даже есть свой шарм, как думаешь? Писать что-то на бумаге, изредка в задумчивости закусывая кончик ручки или карандаша, раздумывая над следующими словами. Прелесть…

Знаешь, я безумно скучаю по тебе, по нашим задумчиво-веселым прогулкам по городу, тихим разговорам. И по той же школе! Блин, это уже несмешно, когда начинаешь скучать по школе. Когда уже хочется увидеть лица одноклассников или просто ребят из параллели, просто услышать их голоса, вдохнуть полной грудью терпко-старый запах нашей школы…

Мне этого не хватает.

Хочется снова пройтись по городу, глазами отдыхая на деревьях, домах и людях, глубоко дышать, свободно махать руками. И совсем не хочется безвылазно провести несколько месяцев в больнице, будучи оплетенной капельницами и окруженной толпой врачей.

Но давай не будем о грустном, хорошо? Думаю, этого добра в нашей жизни будет еще много.

К слову, вид из окна тут не такой скучный, как мне представлялось раньше. Как ты уже знаешь, моя палата на третьем этаже, и окна выходят на дворик больницы. Он маленький, конечно, но там много деревьев. А ведь сейчас осень, так что листва потихоньку отцветает. Так красиво. Серо-голубое небо, большая часть листьев еще зеленая, но с каждым днем появляется все больше желто-рыжих пятен. А когда поднимается ветер, то кажется, что кроны пытаются что-то нашептать. Полузабытые легенды и песни. Так… завораживающе.

Я поймала себя на мысли, что сижу на кровати, уставившись в окно, и слушаю как поют деревья. Как тихо, еле слышно, трещит-скрипит на ветру кора, как перешептывается ветер, иногда весело стуча тонкими веточками и листиками по оконному стеклу. Как на одной из веток сидит маленький воробушек, нахохлившись, и угрюмо смотрит куда-то вдаль темными бусинками глаз из-под обиженно нахмуренных бровей-перьев. Интересно, почему он так нахохлился? Может, ему холодно? За окном-то уже не лето…

Этот воробушек мне настолько понравился, что я даже решила его нарисовать. Для первого раза получилось, вроде, неплохо. Для меня это так странно — я часто рисую людей или что-нибудь ещё, но никогда — или почти никогда — животных и птиц.

Было немного трудно понять, с чего начинать. В том плане, что обычно я сначала рисую как бы построение. Эдакий чертеж или схему. И прежде чем рисовать что-то, что я никогда до этого не рисовала, я сперва изучаю анатомию и построение. Так проще рисовать, причем существеннее.

А тут… Знаешь, с телефона пытаться искать чертежи и схемы скелетов птиц довольно муторно и долго. Надеюсь, в следующий раз получится уговорить брата одолжить мне планшет, пока я здесь, — все равно он им не пользуется. Так будет проще всем: и электроника зазря не будет пропадать, и мне будет проще заниматься своими делами, раз уж я здесь.

Несмотря на то, что тут довольно скучно, все же тут… спокойно. В больнице довольно тихо, лишь изредка проходят врачи, снуют и переговариваются пациенты, куда-то везут каталки… Непривычно. Но в какой-то степени успокаивающе, хотя к этому ещё привыкнуть надо.

И поскольку мне особо заняться и нечем, я вспомнила про несколько музыкальных групп. Помнишь, ты мне их пару месяцев назад советовала? Мол, Ира, ты обязана их послушать, раз увлекаешься подобной музыкой.

И знаешь… Я в шоке. Это невероятно красиво. У каждой группы свои песни, — настало время говорить очевидные вещи, хах, — и у каждой из них есть свой собственный шарм. Хотя иногда бывает так, что песни разных групп чем-то похожи, но так ты ещё сильнее в них погружаешься. И это классно. Словно в омут со смолой с головой кидаешься. Ты прыгаешь, летишь-летишь, а потом хоп! — и тебя уже затягивает вниз. А ты не хочешь выбираться, ведь смола такая приятно-вязкая, теплая, обволакивающая.

Кажется, я начинаю понимать навсегда застывших зверушек в янтаре. Я бы тоже осталась в смоле. Было бы красиво, как думаешь?

Но что-то я совсем заболталась — все о себе да о себе.

У тебя-то как дела? Как жизнь молодая проходит? Что там у тебя на танцах происходит? Когда у тебя следующие соревнования? Очень надеюсь, что у меня получится их посетить. А если и не в этот раз, так в следующий. Будет обидно, да, но на одном пропущенном событии жизнь не заканчивается, хах.

Кстати, пока не забыла. Можешь написать пару-тройку стихов на любую тему, на какую захочешь? Не смейся — я серьезно. Думаю написать парочку мелодий и затем наложить на них стихи. Ну, или же наоборот. Но ты же знаешь, что я в сочинении стихов не сильна, как ты. У нас спец по рифмам и ритмам ты, не я. И хорошо. Абсолютно все знать и во всем разбираться вовсе не обязательно. Нужно просто найти человека, который будет дополнять тебя. А мы неплохо дополняем друг друга, хех. Даже в таких мелочах. Интересное чувство. Приятное…

Что ж. На этом я прощаюсь. Надеюсь на твой скорый ответ.

_Береги себя,_

Ира


	2. Перекличка синички

_Саша, здравствуй!_

Спасибо за стихи — они изумительны! Знаешь, иногда бывает так, что читаешь-читаешь какой-нибудь стих или балладу, а в голове в это время настойчиво бьется еще не написанная мелодия.

Вот так и с твоими стихами. Я чувствую их. Их музыку, ритм. Дыхание даже. Как будто слова, буквы и ненаписанная музыка поют в унисон, нашептывают свои песни и показывают причудливый танец. Непередаваемое ощущение.

Еще очень понравилась эта строфа:

_«Смываются тени, стираются краски,  
Тухнут робкие свечки измученных душ,  
И Время идет, скрываясь под маской,  
И смотрит в разбитое зеркало луж»_

Ты весьма точно передала дух проходящего времени. Что все в этом мире недолговечно и рано или поздно исчезнет, обратится в прах. В этом есть что-то… печальное. Меланхоличное даже.

Ну и… я написала музыку на этот стих и на «Прогулки во тьме». Записи получившихся песен и сами ноты я тебе отправлю. Послушай и посмотри на досуге — может, что-то поменять надо.

Эх… так, выходит, следующие соревнования у тебя через месяц? Жаль, что мне не удастся на них прийти — через месяц я явно не выпишусь. Но, помнится, ты говорила, что ведутся записи выступлений? Можешь тогда потом их прислать? Очень хочется посмотреть на твое личное и групповое выступления.

Но знаешь, врачи говорят, что я медленно, но верно, иду на поправку. Может, через три-четыре месяца я выйду. Хотя, если честно, особой разницы в своем самочувствии я не вижу. Приступы все также продолжаются — раз в два-три дня. Тогда на меня накатывает такая боль, что я кричу и мечусь по палате, как раненая птица в клетке… И до чего же похоже, а.

Но все же я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь — может, даже через пару месяцев, — я выздоровею, и жизнь продолжит свой привычный бег, но уже без горького привкуса лекарств и боли.

Жду этого прекрасного момента, хах. Чтобы снова можно было проводить почти все время вместе. Все-таки письма, переписки и нечастые встречи — это не то. Самое лучшее общение, как мне кажется, это личное. Лицом к лицу. Чтобы можно было видеть перед собой живого человека, чувствовать его дыхание, слышать его голос, чувствовать его движения… Чувствовать всего человека целиком.

И жду не дождусь твоего ответного письма! И удачи тебе при подготовке к соревнованиям!

_Береги себя,_

Ира


	3. Курлыканье голубя

_Саша, здравствуй!_

Поздравляю с рождением сестренки! Дарина — замечательное имя. Мне кажется, ей подходит, хотя я ее видела только на фото. Знаешь, она уже сейчас кажется такой… уверенной, спокойной. Умиротворенной даже. Мне кажется, у нее будет очень красивая улыбка. А еще ямочки, прямо как у тебя.

Вы с ней очень похожи. Нет, сейчас, конечно, трудно сказать о точной схожести лиц, ведь Дарина только родилась, но… общее впечатление такое. Чувствуется, что вы родственники. Сестры.

Я тебе даже завидую. Почти все детство мечтала о младшем брате или сестре, но у моих родителей здоровье уже не то, так что пришлось смириться. Может еще и поэтому я неплохо лажу с детьми младше себя?..

Забавно, но мой старший брат тоже меня хотел. В том плане, что он хотел кого угодно — лишь бы младшенького. Или младшенькую. «Неважно, кто родится, будь то мальчик или девочка, я буду его или ее очень сильно любить» Вот так он говорил, когда ему было восемь.

И… Охохох… Как бы это сказать… Агх, ладно!..

Предсказания врачей не оправдались.

Мне все хуже.

Нет, приступы случаются примерно с такой же периодичностью, но… Они стали сильнее. И колотить меня в них стало дольше. И вообще в целом чувствую себя хуже. Мне стало тяжело вставать с кровати. Кажется, совсем скоро я вообще поселюсь в ней и никуда не буду вставать, потому что просто не смогу.

Меня это пугает.

А еще я стала… забывать. Я чувствую, что память ускользает от меня. Как призрак. Как туман. Как воздух.

До этого я не обращала на это внимания, но если все время сидеть почти безвылазно в одной палате, то невольно начнешь перебирать свою память, как букинист перебирает свои ценные и редкие книги, касается кончиками пальцев порой ветхих страниц и вдыхает запах старой типографской краски, бумаги и немного пыли.

Вот так и со мной случилось. Но когда я начала перебирать воспоминания с самого детства, я поняла, что что-то забыла. Словно из огромной книги постепенно вырывают страницы. В самом начале одну, а потом все больше и больше… Затем будут вырваны десятки, сотни страниц…

Представь, что вся наша жизнь — это история, кем-то записанная. Но творим ее мы. Мы главные герои романа длиной в нашу жизнь.

Каждый лист — это один день нашей жизни. Каждая глава — это целый месяц. А целая арка — это год. Каждое десятилетие — новый том.

Все в таком духе.

Так вот. Как ты знаешь, люди почти не помнят себя лет до четырех. Словно первые несколько арок нашей книги жизни расплывчаты, написаны нечетко. Потом со временем буквы темнеют, обретают четкость. Но уже спустя пару томов ты понимаешь, что уже и не помнишь, что было в начале самого первого тома.

Наш мозг затирает то, что ему не нужно. В том числе и наши воспоминания.

Такое часто случается уже со старыми людьми. Их мозг уже не выдерживает, поэтому чтобы облегчить себе задачу, он убирает не то чтобы нужные страницы, главы, арки… А порой целые тома.

И это… напрягает.

Но еще сильнее напрягает, когда ты начинаешь многое забывать, а тебе всего пятнадцать. Когда, казалось бы, целая жизнь впереди.

Но нет.

Поэтому я начала вести дневник. Я перебираю свою память, перелистываю страницу за страницей и тут же все записываю, пока не забыла. Почему-то у меня такое чувство, что потом мне это может пригодиться, хотя я и не уверена в этом чувстве…

Береги свою память. Порой она единственное, что у нас есть.

_Береги себя,_

Ира


	4. Переливы соловья

_Саша, здравствуй!_

Сегодня мне стало легче. Я даже смогла сама сесть на кровати и порисовать, а потом и на гитаре сыграть! Только потом у меня руки дрожали, как не знаю что, но все же это лучше, чем ничего. Мне уже так осточертело просто лежать в кровати, ты не представляешь. Только лежишь-лежишь, почти не двигаешься, глотаешь бесконечные таблетки да чувствуешь, как по венам идут лекарства через капельницы.

Иногда мне очень хочется встать и пройтись по палате, но не могу. Я знаю, что если я попытаюсь хотя бы приподняться, то очень быстро упаду на подушку. Да даже если я встану и пройду пару шагов, то кулем свалюсь на пол, может, еще и ударившись об кровать или тумбочку.

Это очень неприятно и грустно, когда понимаешь, что ты можешь только ждать и надеяться, что скоро станет легче. Что боль уменьшится еще чуть-чуть, хотя бы капельку.

Это невыносимо. Она пульсирует во мне, переливается, накатывает волнами. Иногда на океан боли приходит штиль, но таких моментов все меньше и меньше.

И когда весь день проходит без этой боли, то уже можно считать, что он прошел не то, что хорошо, а замечательно!

Так что я сегодня пролежала-просидела счастливая до безобразия.

Но все же…

Мне страшно. Мне страшно уходить. Я стала чаще думать о том, что будет дальше. Что будет через неделю. Две. Через месяц. Что дальше?..

Я стараюсь не думать о том, что случится, если я умру. Я не хочу заглядывать туда, за грань. Не хочу смотреть, что будет по ту сторону Яви и Пучай. Что меня может встретить на берегах Нави. Что будет на Кромке, когда она заставит меня забыть мою жизнь, чтобы моя душа смогла пройти в Навь.

Но в то же время мне интересно, что будет там, за гранью.

Парадокс, однако.

А что представляешь ты? Как тебе кажется, что там?

Расскажи, давай, не бойся. Я все пойму и приму.

_Ненадолго прощаюсь,_

Ира


	5. Кукование кукушки

_Саша, здравствуй!_

Хм…

Очень интересная мысль, что есть Страны Вечности, Мертвых и Живых. Что после смерти человек попадает в свою версию жизни, будь то его дом, город или даже целая страна. Что человек видит ровно то, что видел при жизни. Как будто он попал в бесконечный один-и-тот-же-день.

Но при этом в посмертии он одинок. Рядом никого нет. Есть только ты и текущая патокой вечность. И ты в ней застреваешь как насекомое в смоле. И есть двери, но ты в них войти не можешь. Двери — проходы между мирами. Вот только открыть их могут лишь слуги Страны Вечности.

Вот интересно, зачем им их открывать? Они просто гуляют по чужим миркам? Из любопытства? А может они сравнивают посмертие каждого и делают ставки, кто как проводит свою после-жизнь? Интересно…

И все же это забавно. То есть чтобы попасть в Страну Вечности надо иметь душу, которая легче пера изначального слуги Рюка. А иначе тебе придется отправиться обратно в Страну Живых, но уже в виде демона, духа или призрака. Или остаться в Стране Мертвых, но при этом оказаться в окружении своих прижизненных страхов и ужасов на вечность.

Забавно. Это немного похоже на суды над душами, вроде, из легенд Та-Кемет. Там тоже были весы — чашечные, — на одной перо Маат, вроде как, а на другой сердце мертвого. Если сердце легче, то душа идёт на поля Илау. А если сердце тяжелее, то его сжирает Аммат.

Интересно, ей когда-нибудь было вкусно?..

Хааах.

Кстати, помимо Яви, Нави, Кромки и Пучай, я верю в Колород. Может, ты могла и что-то слышать о первых четырех, но о Колороде, думаю, нет.

Ведь так? А может и не знаешь. Не помню, знаешь ли ты об этом или я об этом уже рассказывала. Но ладно. Все равно расскажу.

В общем.

Если совсем кратко, то Колород — что-то вроде колеса сансары. Принципы одинаковые, да даже сами формулировки до безумия похожи…

Странно.

Почему-то я не помню свою память, но при этом умудряюсь помнить мифы и легенды. Почему-то я не помню, что было на прошлой неделе — да даже не помню, что было позавчера, — но при этом помню строчки, которые читала арки жизни назад.

Презабавное чувство. Только с привкусом полыни и песка.

И дааа…

Я не рассказывала ещё, но со мной творится нечто странное. Неприятное.

Я путаюсь. Я не понимаю, что я, где я, почему я. Я не узнаю лица своих родителей. Нет, я знаю, что это мои родители, я ещё помню их имена, но вот лица нет. Как бы я ни пыталась вспомнить их, у меня никак не получается.

А иногда я вижу странную фигуру, вокруг которой тонким шлейфом клубится темнота. Она сидит на стуле в углу палаты, сгорбившись, и не двигается. Просто сидит. Иногда ещё головой мотает-качает. Или притоптывает. Вроде ногой. Хотя черт знает, чем именно. Под балахоном все равно не видно.

Я не знаю, зачем и почему фигура поселилась именно в моей палате, почему она не уходит. Мне кажется, что она чего-то ждёт. Но чего?..

Знаешь, иногда ветер доносит какие-то странные звуки. Как будто кто-то костями гремит или воет. Такой забавный концерт получается — скелет-барабанщик и оборотень-певец. Поют Реквием по кладбищу, хах. Но почему под окнами больницы — непонятно.

Напрягает, конечно, но иногда это даже смешно. Истерично-грустновато смешно.

И чем дальше я пролистываю страницы жизни, тем чётче понимаю, что мои нити почти догорели.

Я вижу, как они висят в воздухе. Их концы почему-то идут к двери. А нити разные: черные, серые, пепельно-снежные, червонно-винные. Красиво, но слишком много мрачности. Добавить бы солнечно-желтого и кипельно-белого — и будет в самый раз. Как расставленные акценты. Как лучики в кромешной тьме. Как падающий за окном снег в ночи.

Знаешь, а эти нити шершаво-пушистые. Они чем-то напоминают тонкие шерстяные нитки. А на вкус как пепел и полынь со степным солнцем. Невкусно, но солнышко приятно. Чуть обжигает мягким теплом.

На пальцах почему-то оседает мелкими капельками кровь. Откуда, интересно?..

Думаю, пора заканчивать. Я слышу шаги врача по коридору. Она снова принесет отвратные таблетки, которые заставят меня чувствовать как фарфоровая кукла. Вроде живая, местами, но неподвижная, холодная и пустая.

_Береги свой разум, пока можешь. Он нам нужен._

_До следующего письма,_

Ира


	6. Крики ворона

_Саша, здравствуй!_

Прости за такой неразборчивый почерк — я уже почти не вижу, что пишу, да и руки дрожат. Хотя сейчас уже лучше, чем час назад, — тогда я уронила стакан, пока пила воду. Он разбился. Осколки собрали, но не все. Часть из них ещё висит в воздухе. В них красиво преломляется свет…

Знаешь, а мне уже почти не страшно. Мне не страшно уходить. Я уже даже… привыкла к этому чувству что ли? Привыкла, что почти в любой момент могу уйти, или заснуть, а потом уже не проснуться.

Я почти ни о чем не сожалею. А если и сожалею, то уже некуда деваться. Я чувствую только лёгкую грусть. Больше ничего.

Знаешь, когда я в первый раз услышала свой диагноз, то почти сразу зарыдала. Я думала, что со мной будет, смогу ли я вылечиться, что будет с моей семьёй… Когда услышала его, я резко испугалась того, что могу умереть. Не через тридцать-сорок-пятьдесят лет, а совсем скоро.

По крайней мере, у меня так записано в дневнике. Толстая Забавная тетрадка в клетку с какими-то зверушками. Интересно, как они называются?.. и что это за каракули такие, почему они кажутся до боли знакомыми?

Так вот… Агх, забыла, о чем написала.

А, все. Вижу. Ну и почерк… Сочувствую, раз ты это читаешь и пытаешься разобрать…

Так вот. И это страшно.

Но теперь я не боюсь.

Есть одна замечательная фраза: «уходить бояться те, кто не успел попрощаться. Те же, кто попрощался, почти не боятся того, что уйдут навсегда»

Не помню, откуда, но что-то подобное точно где-то есть. И это правда. Я уже заранее простилась с теми, кто мне дорог. Или все ещё прощаюсь. Или я ещё ни с кем не простилась?..

Да, это больно. До одури. Но уже ничего нельзя с этим поделать. Ни-че-го. Скоро вновь повернутся вехи жизни, завершится цикл и все начнется сначала.

Может, мы когда-нибудь ещё встретимся. Может, не в следующей жизни, а через десятки, сотни жизней. Но даже так. Я буду искать тебя. Неважно, сколько раз я буду все забывать. Неважно, какие двери в какие миры я открою. Я буду искать. До тех пор пока не найду.

Я хочу однажды открыть нужную дверь и снова увидеть тебя. Снова обнять тебя до хруста костей. Хотя не знаю, получится ли у меня вообще поднять руки. И будут ли они, эти руки…

И буду ли я или ты.

Услышу ли я твое дыхание и смех, может, слезы.

Сейчас я слышу шепот Нави и как крутятся-хрустят огромные колеса Колорода. Пучай шепчет и зовёт. Переливается огнем, плюется серой и обжигающей магмой. Завораживающе-убийственная красота.

Стекла оплывают, пол тоже плавится. Деревья уже давно сгорели под натиском Иного Плана Реальности.

А фигура уже стоит прямо над моей кроватью. Она стоит. Просто стоит.

А Навь ее не трогает. Странно.

Мне жарко. Но я почти не могу пошевелиться. Только правая рука пишет-пишет-пишет.

Мне спокойно.

Наконец-то это закончится.

_До встречи,_

Ира


	7. Уханье совы

_Саша, привет._

Если ты читаешь это письмо… то меня уже нет.

Так странно, правда? Так странно писать эти строчки, зная, что ты прочитаешь их уже после моей смерти.

Я уже чувствую, что болезнь прогрессирует. Мне все больнее, я что-то забываю, руки трясутся как не знаю что… Боюсь, когда я умру, я уже не буду помнить ничего. Что я буду нести какой-то несвязный бред. Что буду видеть то, чего нет.

И мне страшно. Не хочу представлять, что ты сейчас чувствуешь.

Ну же, Саша, не плачь. Знаю, это трудно принять, но… надо.

Я так много хочу тебе сказать. Но я чувствую, как время настырно утекает сквозь пальцы. Я пытаюсь его поймать за концы, но нити жизни улетают все дальше. Прочь от меня. Прочь от смерти, уже давно поселившейся в моей палате.

Саша… милая моя… я знаю, это будет тяжело пережить… но… Обещай мне. Обещай, что не будешь пытаться уйти вслед за мной. Обещай, что будешь жить.

Кричи во весь голос, ломай мебель, плачь. Делай то, что делала всегда, когда тебе было больно. Мне жаль, что я не смогу быть рядом с тобой, чтобы утешить. Но…

Не смей даже думать о том, чтобы обрезать свои нити жизни. Не приближай смерть, не надо. Не ломай саму себя, не режь. Не надо. Ты достойна лучшей жизни, уверяю тебя.

Подумай о том, что останется после тебя. Подумай, что будет чувствовать твоя семья после того, как ты уйдешь.

Подумай. Представь на минутку, что будет, если ты исчезнешь. На фоне мира, может, мало что изменится, хотя ты могла бы стать удивительным врачом, который спасал бы жизни миллионов. Но это частный случай. На фоне мира ничего особо и не изменится. Мир пойдет своим чередом, и твоя смерть никак е заставит мир прекратить свой бесконечный бег. А на фоне… скажем, тысячи людей, которые встречались в твоей жизни, общались с тобой, привязались к тебе. Что с ними будет? Конечно, может кто-то и не будет слишком убиваться — люди, все же, разные бывают, — но что будет с теми, которые искренне тебя любят? Что с ними будет? Своим уходом ты оставишь их с такой раной на душе, которая останется на месяцы, на годы. Рана, которая будет очень, очень медленно затягиваться. А которая может и не затянуться вообще. Так и будет кровоточить до самого конца жизни.

Подумай, представь.

И живи дальше. Будь счастлива, милая.

_Прощай,_

Ира


End file.
